Cinderella's Stepbrother: Fairytale do came true
by Macapril3034
Summary: "Meet our new family members Sakura Haruno" said Itachi, Sasuke eyes widen and his heartbeat skip a beat to the official introduction…She's the one? My… my stepsister?... he thought to himself. Sakura gesture her hand for handshakes, "Sakura Haruno" she smiled, "We actually on the same age so may I call you Sasuke-kun?" Fairytale do came true - Sakura thought


**THIS WAS OFFICIALLY MY SECOND FANFICT OF SASUSAKU!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTER!**

**I DO OWN THIS STORY PLOT!**

**Macapril3034 presenting:**

Cinderella  
Stepbrother

**CHAPTER 1 - UCHIHA HARUNO **

Uchiha Fugaku had left the world, leaving numerous debts issue that need to be settle to a mother with two sons. The Uchiha that used to be known with uncountable luxuries is already been a never told history. Everything went dull and indescribable pitiful for the Uchiha widow as she had to figure out how her life with her young kids would be. Luck on her side as she bump into Haruno company heir;

"I'm sorry…" she bowed her head while trying hard to keep her sobs down.

He gently tuck in her chin and make her look at him, the way her tears streams down her flushed cheeks caused him to be sympathize with whatever had happened to her, "Do you mind to have some drinks with me?"

She simply nodded to his invitation, from that moment Mikoto starts dating Haruno which is Sakura father. After months of getting know each other, they finally decided to end their 'secret' relationship with a wedding.

Mac 30, 2011

"I do" said the bride after the pedestrian finished his words. The wedding successfully unites two families that had been on grudge for years which is Uchiha clan and Haruno clan.

Unfortunately, this harmony would not last forever as the one and only Uchiha young generation which is Sasuke did not pleased about this marriage. As he is only 15 at that particular moment which considered being not an adult, his mother, Mikoto would not listen to his objection. Itachi on the other hand, would never object his mother request and would pretend he is happy with this unite idea;

"Hey" Itachi greeted his younger brother.

"…" Sasuke remained silenced, continue to sip his drinks.

Itachi gently settle himself down on one of the seats nearby his brother, "They already marriage" he pause, as he noticed the way Sasuke tighten his fist upon hearing his statement, "Just get over-"

"No" Sasuke interrupted, taking his last sip and about to walk away.

Itachi stop Sasuke, "You said you were matured enough so proved it otouto!" he lowered his tone but stern enough for his brother to know that he being serious this time.

"Hn" he answered without facing his brother, "Suit yourself"

As Sasuke about to make his move, suddenly Sakura appear in front of him, smiling excitedly to her now officially 'stepbrother' while carrying her goodies basket for the wedding guest. Sasuke did not know the girl with big emerald green eyes, fair skin colored, heart face featured covered with hair bangs including those bubblegum colored hair which its length reached her waist level was actually his 'stepsister' as he did not have the intention to get to know his step family. He simply stunned to watch her until;

Itachi make his way to Sakura side and facing Sasuke, "Sasuke" he rested one of his hands on Sakura shoulder, "Meet our new family members Sakura Haruno"

Sasuke eyes widen and his heartbeat skip a beat to the official introduction…_She's the one? My… my stepsister?_... he thought to himself.

Sakura gesture her hand for handshakes, "Sakura Haruno" she smiled, "We actually on the same age so may I call you Sasuke-kun?"

He raised one his eyebrows and shows annoyed expression, "As if" he smirked to see her shocked state as he respond to her question coldly, he walk passed her and mutter "Annoying" as he brushed his shoulder to hers.

Her eyes widen, "Nani?" she whispered softly…_Did he just called me annoying?..._she let her hands to be on her side back after Sasuke walk away.

Itachi sigh to his brother attitude, "Mou Daijoubu imouto" he patted her head.

SASUKE POV:

_Out of all girls, why must her be the one! Damn this feeling! Why must I attract to her at first place, come on Uchiha! You should not have feeling to the daughter that supposed to be known as intruder in your family! Remember that she one of the Haruno clan that caused 'Uchiha' name to be forgotten!_

The wedding ceremony has come to end, all the invited guest had left as well as the Haruno family. Inside Haruno limousine;

"We'll be great together as Haruno family" said Mikoto excitedly and pretend to like Sakura as her own daughter by giving her a warm cuddle, "Right blossom?"

Sakura smiled, "Blossom…that's what okasan used to call me" she whispered softly and return Mikoto hugged, "Okasan…may I call you okasan?"

Mikoto simply nodded, "Of course my dear blossom"

Sasuke make an annoyed face to watch those warm situation between his mother and his stepsister, deep down he knows that Mikoto is not sincere in treating Sakura nicely;

_**FLASHBACK**_

A week before the wedding held, Sasuke had a talk with his mother;

"Sasuke!-"

"I object!" he glared deeply to the woman that he known as his mother, "I'm strictly not agreed with this sh-"

"Don't cursed otouto!" shouted Itachi.

"Stay out of this Itachi" he demanded, "You're not on my side so stay out of it!"

"Don't try my patient!-" Itachi grab Sasuke shirt harshly which then got stopped by Mikoto.

"Enough!" she blocked both of her sons from having a fight, "Sasuke" she look at him, her gaze was full of hope, "This is the only way for us to get out from this mess"

Sasuke avoid from having eyes contact with Mikoto, he remained silent and tighten his fist. Although he just 15 years old, his mind works just like his older brother which is currently 18 years old.

"Sasuke" she tried pushing her lucks again, "Please let's be a happy family again. With me married to Haruno will help us get those luxuries life back-"

"Hn" he interrupted, "Luxuries?" he mimicked teasingly, "Okasan, you only cares about luxuries? What about Uchiha name? Did you feel nothing at all when Uchiha name convert to Haruno once you married to that man?!-" his tone rises.

"Sasuke!" Itachi slapped him right on his face after Sasuke being rude to Mikoto, "It's Okasan you're talking to!"

Mikoto raised her hands to his older son signaling that he should not interrupt again, "Daijoubu Itachi, he not in good shape right now" she smiled to his younger son, "Uchiha will never forgotten my dear Sasuke, it will be in our heart" she gesture her hand to Sasuke chest, "forever and always" she smiled.

Sasuke lowered her gaze to the ground, thinks to his mother words before look at his mother again, "That's not enough" he stated calmly.

"Sasuke!-" Mikoto patient come to its limit.

"I want to keep it" he interrupted.

"Nani?" she puzzled.

"My last name" he paused, "Let it stay as Uchiha, no others name should replace it including those Haruno"

"That's impossible! Don't be ridiculous-"

"Only then I will accept your marriage to that man" he continued.

"…Fine" she finally agreed, "I will talk to him about your request dear" she sigh to his son stubbornness, "One more thing, I want to make it clear to both of you that my love for the Haruno daughter can't be compared to my love for both of you. I hate to admit that, I only loved the man that soon will be my husband and completely disgust with his daughter."

_**END FLASHBACK**___

**In Haruno mansion, dinner time;**

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura called out, "Could you pass me those bowl of-" she unable to finished her words as Sasuke shot her death glare which caused her to lowered her head, "Gomen-ne" she whispered.

Itachi who's noticed his brother cold attitude decided to cover up the situation, "Is it this that you want imouto?" he served some salad on her plate.

Sakura simply nodded and smiled, "Arigatou-ne"

Both Mr. and Mrs. Haruno smiled and feel relieved to watch their dinner time went well until;

"I'm done" said Sasuke and he walk away from the dining room.

Sakura took this opportunity to get to know Sasuke better so she followed him, "I'm done too" she gently set off from her seat, "Thank you for the dinner Okasan, I'm off to bed now" before tailing Sasuke from behind, she give her father good night kiss on his cheeks, "Good night Otoosan."

**In the hallway;**

Sakura speed up her movement, "Sasuke… Sasuke-kun! Wait up!"

As Sakura just an inch away from him, suddenly he turned around facing her and trapped her to the nearby wall by placing both of his hand side to side of her head as she is shorter than him.

"Sa-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun?-" she stuttered.

Sasuke stare at her deeply, "Why did you followed me?"

"Um… I…I" she unable to put her words coherently as his face move closer and closer to her which caused her hearts beat fast and her cheeks flushed.

He smirked to the reaction he gets from her, "You what?"

She gulp, lowering her gaze to the ground, "I… I want to escort you to your room-"

"And why was that?"

"I… uh…"

"What?"

"You're new here so it will be nice if I help you find your way"

"That wouldn't be necessary" he paused, "Who do you think you're to lead me" he questioned which sounded more like a fact.

Her head shot up, "I'm your sister-"

"Hn" he interrupted, he stand straight and no longer trapping her, "Stepsister to be corrected"

"Temo-"

"Correction again, you will never be my sister or stepsister"

"What about school tomorrow?" she lowered her head back before continue, "You're new student in my school-"

"So?"

"Would you like me to help?"

"Hn. It's none of your business either" with that last statement he walks away.

After Sasuke had left, Sakura kept on stare at the ground, admiring the fluffiness of the hallway carpet. Suddenly she burst into tears; she placed one of her hands to her heart in order trying to comfort the ache she felt after hearing those harsh statements from Sasuke.

SAKURA POV:

_It's hurt… terribly hurt… What was this feeling? I don't like at all, I hate this hurt feeling… Why do my heart throbbing so much?... Oh God…_

After a few moments, here came Itachi;

"Imouto-" he called out cheerfully but after saw Sakura stated, he silent for a while and precede his step to be near on her side.

"Imouto?"

Upon realize Itachi was nearby she quickly wipe away her tears, "Oh Itachi-san" she smiled the best that she can, "Nani?"

His gazes upon her soften, "Is everything alright?"

She giggles slightly to hide her sad emotion, "Everything just fine" she nodded.

"Are you sure?" he rested both of his hand on her shoulder, "You don't want to talk about it?"

Her hearts moves a bit the way he care for her like a real brother should had treated a sister, "I'm positive" she smiled, "Good night Itachi-san" she hugged him in order to ensure him that she is fine… _Why Sasuke-kun can't be nice like Itachi-san…_ she thought to herself.

He shocked to her sudden reaction, "Good night imouto" he gently return back her hugged.

Itachi watched Sakura heading to her room…_It will better if you're not my stepsister Sakura, It's hard to bear this feeling that always wished we could be more than just brother and sister…_he thought to himself.

**The following day at school locker room;**

"Ohaiyo Sasuke-kun" Sakura greeted.

"…"

"I'm just wondering-"

BANG! Sasuke shut his locker door which caused her to startle.

"Whatever it is, pretend that we don't know each other" he carried his bag, "Got it?"

"Nani?-"

"I'm not Haruno" he stated the last words before left her alone.

Sakura seems cannot register Sasuke words well in her head as she cannot assume what was he really means by telling her that he is not Haruno. However, this time she decided that she would not act as if she really care about him as she do not want to be resembles as an annoying girl.

**In class;**

Kyaaa… shouted all the girls, as Sasuke entered the classroom and waited for the sensei to arrive. He already gets used to this kind of situation to be ogling around by the girls. Sakura who's happened to be in same class with him, swiftly walk passed him and take her seat beside one and only her best friend Kiba.

"Ohaiyo Ki-kun" greeted Sakura.

Kiba smiled to her, "Ohaiyo Sakura-chan" he let her to take her place first before asking, "Is that your…uh…" he hesitated to asked.

Sakura sigh, "Yes, he is my stepbrother" she retreated one of her textbook before continued, "Nandayo ne Ki-kun?" she look at him this time as he remained silent, "Is everything okay?"

Kiba stare into her eyes deeply, he always admired her emerald green eyes since the day he first get to know her.

"Hello…" Sakura waved her hands, "Ki-kun?"

"What?" he snapped out of his thought.

Sakura shook her head side to side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… lost in thought again, so it seems everything fine with you and your new family?" she simply nodded to his statement, "That's great I guess" he feels relieved.

Sasuke watch the both teenager from afar, what he do not understand is why he would feel irritated to see Sakura talk to a guy. It is none of his business as he thought about it. As he almost feels intense of having to wait too long for the sensei including the uncomfortable atmosphere he received from the excited girls, the said person finally appeared;

"Settle down girls" ordered Kakashi-sensei, "Now as all of you already alerted, we have new student here-"

"Kyaaa…" screamed the girls, Sasuke rolled his eyes to the 'fans girls'

"Quite I said!" Kakashi sigh, "Let me finished this, boy introduce yourself"

Surprisingly the class became quite, the girls seems to give some respect to the new student more than their old sensei;

"…" Sasuke remained quiet and his gaze lock on the ground.

"Ahem" Kakashi-sensei cleared up his throat, "Well at least tell us your name then you can have your seat"

Sasuke search for the only face that he familiar with which is none others Sakura, he glare at her before speak up, "Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke"

SAKURA POV:

_So… that's what he meant earlier about 'I'm not Haruno' thing… it seems that he never intend to be part of Haruno family…_

"Great! So Mr. Uchiha you can have your seat right behind Ms. Haruno" said Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura bang her head on her desk right after Kakashi-sensei ordered Sasuke to sit behind her…_Oh great, how can't I noticed that there's only one placed available for him which is right behind me…_

As soon as Sasuke take his seat, Kiba tried to be friendly by greeting him;

Kiba turn his head facing the back seat, "Hey, I'm Kiba" he greeted him with two finger saluted.

"Hn" that's the only thing he said.

"So… I'm suppose you don't know that I'm know you're Sakura-chan stepbrother" his last statement caused Sasuke to shot him a death glare which Kiba did not affected at all, "So you're Haruno now right?-"

"We're not related"

Kiba chuckled to his statement, "Both of your parents already married so of course you guys related-" Sakura elbowed Kiba signaling that he should stop talking, "Isn't its true Sakura-chan?"

"Ki-kun" she shook her head side to side. Although Sasuke not admit it, he indeed feels his heart ache to hear Sakura added the –kun suffix to the end of other guy name.

"I know that something went wrong, what was it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura signaling him that he should keep his pipe down, "Not now, we should listen to Kakashi-sensei"

The way Sakura avoid from telling the truth caused Kiba to pissed off, he glared at Sasuke, "You better treat your sister well-"

"I don't have sister" Sasuke interrupted which caused Kiba to fumed.

"Why you…!" he almost grab Sasuke shirt but got stopped by Kakashi-sensei, "Inuzuka, watch your manners…or else say hello to detention" upon hearing Kakashi ordered he seat properly in his place, "You're lucky this time dude" he hissed.

**During recess, still in classroom;**

After the lecture session is over, Kiba waste no more time as he eager to know what the real story about her stepbrother by dragging Sakura outside from the classroom. Sasuke watched as both of them get out from the classroom and out of his sight.

SASUKE POV:

_Now where the hells that spike dude take her…Who does he think he was?! Dragging someone sister without asking permission first!...__**So now you admit she 'was' your sister?**__... his inner questioned, darn you inner!_

"Now, tell me" he asked.

"…" she do not dare to look at his best friends eye to eye because she know he would caught her lying in case she did not tell the truth.

He tuck in her chin, made her eyes level connected to his, "Sakura-chan?"

"…Ki-kun" her eyes began to watery, "Moe Ki-kun…!" she hugged him and starts crying.

Kiba whose know his dear best friends well since childhood already adapt to this kind of situation. Every time Sakura having a hard time or getting into trouble, Kiba is the only person who able to stand with her 'crying princess' behavior, "I'm here…" he rub her backs gently, trying to soothed her.

"Ki –sobs- Ki-kun –sobs-" she tries to stabilize her hiccups first.

"Now now…" he interrupted, "Calm down…breathe in…breathe out"

She does it as he had told her, "…Okay" she indeed easy to be relaxed when he's around.

"Much better?" he asked which received a nod from her immediately, "So care to share?" he continued.

"…Ithinkhedon'tlikeme" she spoke more like mumbling.

"Uh-huh?"

She sighed after heard his lack of responds as she alerted that he barely understand what she really meant to say, "I think he don't like me" she repeated, "No, he more like…hates me" she added.

"Ah…" he gets it well now, "You're sure?"

"Positive. The way he acted just now and before…at the wedding, including during yesterday dinner time proved it well" she released her hugs.

"Hey…" he immediately cupped her face and wipe off remaining tears, "That's how stepsiblings would act. Don't judge him right away, we should gave him and you more times to get to know each other's first"

"You think so?" she asked full of hopes.

He nodded to her questioned, "Remember those 'Cinderella' story that we used to listened from your late Okasan?" she nodded again, "So you know that you're in her place right now, haven't you forgotten that you always said you are the Strong Cinderella type?"

She giggled to his statement, "You bet"

He smiled to notice she started to feels okay again, "That's my Saku-chan" he patted her head.

"Arigatou-ne Ki-kun, you made me feeling much better now!" she smiled excitedly, "You're like the best brothers I've ever had" she continued.

Smile creeping on his face, although deep down he hope she would stop sees him as a brother but as a guy that would became a real man sooner or later. Not far from both of them lies Uchiha Sasuke hiding behind one of the pillars, whose eventually eavesdropping on their conversation through the echoes of the school corridors…_Well, that's some secret about her which I don't expect to know so soon…_Sasuke smirking to his own thought.

**Later that night, at Haruno mansion;**

Unfortunate for Sakura, she was left alone with her cold-hearted stepbrother as Itachi and her parents have load of works to settle down assumedly they would most likely to be home late. Heavy rains pouring that night, Sakura was in her suite busy fill up the blank papers of her diary for the day;

'_Dear diary, _

_It's been like months has passed but it was only barely 2 days after father newlywed ceremony. Fairytale can became true sometimes, proved as Cinderella character actually became my role right after father married to another woman. Don't get me wrong diary, she's seem nice like Okasan and definitely not like Cinderella stepmother –happy-  
However, stepsisters of her somehow resembles my stepbrothers except one of them are really a nice person. Sasuke*screech*_

"Aahhh…!" she screamed right after the mansion suddenly went blackout after a loud thunder and storm including lightning approached while she is in the middle of writing something related to Sasuke. She holds her diary tightly to her chest…_Ano…Sasuke-kun, where are you, I can't see a thing cause its freaking dark!..._she thought to herself. Sakura tries to creeps slowly, looking for her suite door in order to exit from there and looking for Sasuke.

Through the darkness of the hallway, Sakura open up her emerald green eyes widely with hopes she able to search for Sasuke suite which located not too far from hers, "Sasuke-kun…" she whispers.

**With Sasuke;**

"Great!" he cursed, "Perfect time to blackout while I'm about to save those stupid document stuffs!"

*_KNOCK. KNOCK.*_

He glared at his suite door after heard someone knocked, "What now…" he hissed lowly.

"Sa…Ano…Sasu, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura voice called out.

He's surprised to hear her calling his name, "What do you want?" he asked coldly while standing right in front of his suite door but still not opening it.

"It's…its dark…"

"So?"

"I…uh…please open the door Sasuke-kun…I-I can't stand being alone in darkness"

"Not my problem-" he stated and about to ignored her.

"Please!" she banging on his door, "Please Sasuke-kun!" she continued and suddenly more thunders echoes which caused her to screamed "Aahhh…!"

Upon hearing Sakura screamed, Sasuke finally opened up his door. As the door flew opened, he saw Sakura already curled into ball position, with her head rest between her knees and her hands covered up both of her ears, he came closer to her and reach out his hands to comfort her but he hesitated to do it.

His hands approached her slowly, "Sakura…?" he called out when his hand finally touched her shoulder.

Sakura raised her head after felt something come in contact with her shoulder while her hands slowly uncovered her ears, "Sasuke…-kun" she replied.

"Is everything-" his words left hanging as Sakura suddenly thrown her arms into his torso, hugging him tightly while shaking at the same time. He did not know how to react, so he just standing there and let her calmed first.

She still shaking, when she thought the thunders has already ended and about to loosen her grips on him only then the sounds of thunders clapping echoes again, "Aahhh…!" she tighten her grips while buried her head towards his chest, "Okasan…" she whispered due to the feeling of missing her mother's presence to comforted her whenever she felt alone.

"Everything fine now…" he rubs her back, her eyes widen to his sudden action, "I'm here…" he continued.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun"

He pinched the skin between his eyes, although he felt annoyed and thought she was a troublesome but at the same time he could not see her messed up like this, "Sakura" he sigh before continue, "You can stay here, in my suite"

She looked at him and loosens her grips upon hearing his statement, "Hontoni?-"

"Only until the blackout is over" he said, showing blank expression.

"Arigatou-ne"

"Hn." He walked inside his suite which then followed by her, "Use my bed if you need some rest" he pointed out to his bed and received a nodded from her. As he about to close the door, he noticed something lies on the hallway carpet and it was actually a book. He gently went down on his knees and grabbed it, "Blossom Diary…" he read on the book cover.

"My diary…" she mumbled to herself, "Where was it?" she checked herself including trace the room floor in the darkness, "Sasuke-kun did you-" as she about to asked Sasuke about it, he saw the things that she was looking for located in his hands. She quickly snatched it from him, "That's mine" she retorted, "Thank you for found it but you shouldn't went through people things"

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't buy this book if it were for sell and if it for free I would just simply whacked it off" he stated glaring at her, "because it's not worth it just like those dumpster" he added.

She made a 'what' expression with her jaw drop opened forming 'O' to his statement, "I beg your pardon!" at this moment she ignored all the thunders and forgot about the darkness, "I thought you finally want to treat me nice-"

"Hn, keep on dreaming"

She fumed, placing her hands on both side of her tiny waist, "What's make you so hard to admit me as your sister?-"

"Because you're not qualified to be one" as usual he would walks away but this time she would not let him by holding on his sleeveless singlet from behind.

"Why can't you be warm like Itachi-san?" she asked, her voice shakes a bit.

He had enough of this argument, he's already tired and already pissed off from beginning about cannot settle his document due to this blackout which caused him to turned around facing her and trapped her at nearby wall;

"Don't compared me with him" he hissed, he always hated for being compared especially with his older brother Itachi, "I'm not Itachi! You're whimpering. Spoil brats. Crying princess and weak really make me annoyed!" he stress on each of his words, his tone raised and companied by the loudest thunders sound which caused her to immediately shrunk from her height, closed her eyes and covered both of her ears back.

He taken aback by her reaction, he sighed trying to calm himself back…_Relax Sasuke, this not the right time to argue with her_…he thought to himself, "Sakura…" he called out after he cooled down.

She still shakings, "I…I'm…I'm so-sorr-sorry" she stuttered, still kept her eyes shut do not dare to look at him.

There's a silence moment between them before Sasuke voiced out, "How long are you going to stay like that"

"…" she not answered.

"Suit yourself" he about to walk away, "If you need anything" he paused, "I will be at the couch" before precede his steps, "As I said before, use my bed if you need some rest"

It seems that day Sasuke not only discovered Sakura 'fairytale' secret but knows her weakness as well. It's been an hour past and the light still not fixed, the atmosphere had been too quite which caused Sasuke cannot sit back peacefully. He ran his hand through his spike hair…_Is she alright?_... Due to his thought, he rose from his seat and went to her last spot to check whether she's still there or not. Guilty feeling tighten in his chest when he discovered that she did not left her spot and already fell asleep…_Why must she make me look like I'm the bad guy…_ he pinched the skins between his eyes.

"Here goes nothing…" he muttered to himself before carried her in bride style and laid her on his queen size bed.

Sakura slightly make a move when Sasuke about to cover her up with the comforter, "Um…Gomen-ne Sasuke-kun…" she talks in her sleep.

Unknowingly, he actually smiled this time like sincerely real smile after hearing Sakura said his name in her sleep, "It's my fault literally" he whispered, he tuck in her hair bangs and watched her sleeping feature through the darkness…_She's looks like fallen angel…_ "Why must you be the Haruno?" he questioned to himself.

When Sasuke had stared at her long enough, he glance at the clock wall…_it's almost midnight… _Then he took his cellphone from the coffee table and scroll down the contacts list looking for Itachi number;

_*RINGING *RINGING_… _BEEP!_

"Itachi-" his words stop upon hearing the voice mail answering his call, "Darn it!" he cursed under his breath, he pressed the second button to leave the message, "Call me back when you're heading home" then he ended the call. After a couple of minutes he received a message from Itachi which said;

_Otouto__…otoosan, okasan and me can't make it home tonight.  
There'__s a lots of things that are need to be done urgently, we trust you  
to take care of imouto, Sakura for the night.__  
__Oyasuminasai nii-san and regards from otoosan and okasan. _

_-Itachi _

"Great…" he sighed, he do not bother to thought about other things after received those message…_A night at couch then…_he thought to himself.

**The next day, in the morning at Sasuke suite:**

Sakura is an early bird type of person which means she would woke up early than anyone else either with or without the alarm clock help;

She stretch out her muscles and yawning, "It's morning already…" she muttered to herself while rubbing her eyes, then she realize about something. She looked around and recognized that this was not her suite which caused her to recall about what had happened last night.

SAKURA POV:

_Ah…I remembered it now, it's was blackout yesterday which caused me to stay here in Sasuke-kun suite. Wait a second…didn't I passed out on this comfy bed or somewhere else? Okay…okay! Now I'm panic! How I'm supposed to be awake from this bed while I'm fall asleep on the floor…Sasuke…Sasuke-kun wouldn't do something that guy often do to a girl in those movies right…?_

Sakura shakes her head to her thought while holding her pajama dress tightly as if to protect it from harm, "It can't be…-"

"You're not my type" Sasuke suddenly voiced out, he woke up right after hearing Sakura muttering things.

"Nani?" she asked due to a little bit lost after just woke up.

"I've never touched you-"

"Stop!" she interrupted, raising both of her hands signaling what she just said, "I've never thought it like that" she nervously corrected his mind…_So everything just fine, why do I ever think he would done 'something' to me when I'm asleep…_she sighed to her thought.

"I see" he teased.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered before continue, "I meant what I've just said. Well excuse me, I'm better get ready for school now or else I would be late" she quickly put up her lame reason and about to get out from his suite.

"You should've lose some weight, your mass might fractured someone else bones" he continue to teased her while she still on his sight.

"Arghhh…Whatever! Thank you I guess! Hmph!" she said before completely left…_He actually did carried me to the bed, yeah right who else would be…_ she thought to herself.

"Well this fun…" he chuckled after witnessing how embarrassed she was before leaving his suite, "I could get used to this"

**Before leaving the mansion for school, at kitchen:**

The others which are Mr. and Mrs. Haruno including Itachi just got home. Luckily they are beyond rich which all of their breakfast, lunch, dinner or even supper will be prepaid by their maid that had been monitored by exclusive professional butler. Breakfast is ready;

"Thank you for the yummy toast!" Sakura thanks the maid in charge while grabbed the toast that already nicely packed on the counter, she actually in hurried due to do not want to come across Sasuke, "Ohaiyo otoosan, okasan and Itachi-san!" she greeted them while heading to the main door for exit, her hair tied into a ponytail swing side to side.

"Ohaiyo Imouto" Itachi greeted her back while her parents simply smiled at her, "Why such in hurried?" he questioned her while she about to reach the door.

"Ah…Um…I don't want to be late" she stated grinning.

"Isn't it still early?" he stated while glancing at his watch, "Do you need me to send you?-"

"No…!" she immediately refused, "I'm heading to school with Ki-kun this time"…_Itachi-san just let me go now or else I would have to deal with him…_ "Talk to you later Itachi-san!" with that she left.

"Oh…okay" he stated while waving at her, "But who's Ki-kun?"

Out of nowhere Sasuke appear, "It's her friend"

"Ah…" Itachi exclaimed, "But wait- shouldn't you tag along with her?"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked, "She wouldn't want to"

"And why was that otouto?" Itachi curious to know, "You're not done anything to her right? Like 'anything'?" he asked in whispering tone due to do not want their stepparents knows about it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Stop thinking out of the context"

"Then why-"

"I'm off now, see ya" just like that Sasuke left.

ITACHI POV:

_I trust my otouto__…__ I trust my otouto__…__ I trust my otouto__… He wouldn'__t do what I thought he would, would he? It would be totally my fault if he does, but well he's not the type who dares enough to disobey me. My Sakura is precious, there's no way he can make something to her or else he__'s__ dug his own grave. _

**With Kiba and Sakura:**

They heading to school by riding a bicycle, Sakura just love to seat at the back enjoying the wind blew to her face while Kiba pedaling;

"Yay! Faster Ki-kun!" she giggled while secured her hands on Kiba waist.

Kiba smiled to her giggles, "As you wish Sakura hime! Off we go!"

**At school, in their classroom:**

As the lecture with Kakashi about to begin, suddenly came a new transferred student who origin from United Stated;

"Kakashi-sama, there's new student will be joining your class starting from today" said the school principal, Tsunade.

"Alright, I understand Tsunade-sama. I'll take it from here" with Kakashi statement, Tsunade left, "Okay, attention class. So we having new student again today, she's Yamanaka Ino. Come in Ino"

Sasuke eyes widen upon hearing her name, he thought she would be different girl with similar name but she actually the exact girl that he had known years before. Same intense light blue eyes, waist length hair that is blonde in color, she is indeed her.

She swiftly entered the class, all the boys watch her in awe, "Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Ino for short, my status is I'm already taken by one and only Uchiha Sasuke. That's all from me, thank you" she stated it by looking directly at him, left him speechless at his place while Sakura just completely shocked with what she just heard and witnessed.

"She's…Sasuke-kun girlfriend?" Sakura muttered to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Do REVIEW, Do PM me!  
More reviews, more comments, more chapters ^^

p/s I will continued 'Mr Emo Much' when my other laptop is fixed thank you for your patient and thank you for reading!

Love,

Macapril3034


End file.
